In waterproof connectors, waterproofing is effected by attaching an elastomeric boot to the rear face of the connector from which an electric wire of a connector housing protrudes, this boot covering the protruding portion of the electric wire. A tubular sleeve of the boot fits tightly to the external periphery of the connector housing by stretching in a resilient manner, waterproofing being effected due to the force of this tight fitting.
In the waterproofing configuration described above, it has been necessary to provide a means whereby the boot and the connector housing are maintained in a fitted state. In the case where mutually fitting concave-convex shapes are provided on the external periphery of the connector housing and on the fitting portion of the rubber boot, although a highly effective support is achieved, the configuration becomes more complex and the cost of parts increases.
In contrast, in the case where no special stopping configuration is provided, and the supporting force is exerted merely by the resilience of the boot, although the cost of production decreases, the reliability of the supporting function also decreases.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above circumstances into consideration, and aims to provide a means whereby cost is kept low and the supporting function is effected reliably.